


Happy Little Pill

by t_dragon



Series: T-Dragon's Drabbles Collection [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: My happy little pillTake me awayDry my eyesBring color to my sky





	Happy Little Pill

 The parties were no longer fun. He did not know why he was still going, why he tortured himself with longing for home. The champagne in his hand tasted too sweet, disgustingly sweet, and he wanted to taste something else.  _ Someone _ else.

 All the noise and blinking lights around him made him dizzy. They all laughed too loud, yelled along to the music too loudly, their skinny bodies bumping him here and there, like waves pushing him around, and he was lost in a sea of luxury brands and vanity.

 But then it was there, his salvation, reaching out and pulling him close, and the sea disappeared. Nuzzling his face against the broad chest, he could not keep the smile off of his face as he inhaled that scent, letting it fill him with life again.

 His little happy pill. His only anchor in this world.

 He let it whisk him away from the club, sweep him off of his feet for the umptenth time, bringing back all the colors to his sight. The night was spectacular, dazzling, just like his happy pill’s handsome smile.

 His happy pill had asked him why he kept going, why he continued to be alone in the crowds. He had just shrugged and pulled it down for a scorching kiss, letting it paint red behind his closed eyelids. Fire, it brought forwards inside of him, flames licking his veins and burning him with pleasure.

 Caged by strong arms, he forgot about the world he was a part of. He forgot about the loneliness and the vanity and the money, the too-sweet champagne and the lack of colors. For a short while, he was nothing more than himself, no titles, no nothing. Youth rebellion, they called it. Escapism, he said.

 It was not a phase, it was not something he would get over. He would never adapt, become whatever they wanted him to be, and frankly, he was tired of it. Tired of the charade, of putting on a mask for the public. He wanted happiness, not the faked one bought by money, but the real one.

 And when he broke down from the pressure, his happy pill was there, beside him, drying all of his tears before chasing the sadness away with smiles and kisses. With promises of another kind of life, until he was dreaming of a different world.

 A world where his happy pill did not have to be his drug anymore. Where his happy pill could be a normal man, a normal man that just loved him.

 Just Baekhyun and his Chanyeol.

 Nothing more, nothing less.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short something that I wrote inspired by Happy Little Pill by Troye Sivan. Crosswrote it with a KaiSoo one, went to sleep, lost all inspiration. Here I am, weeks later, able to add three sentences and call it finished. Woo! I honestly don't know if I like it or not, and it might be better as a full fic, but whatever, here you go~


End file.
